


No Refuge

by BolterSexual



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Predator/Prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BolterSexual/pseuds/BolterSexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trina discovers all too late that she came unprepared for the Deviljho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Refuge

Things were bad. Grim even. Trina clutched at the stabbing pain in her side, her face twisted in anguish as her calloused fingers applied pressure to the free-flowing wound, bright red against the orange and white of her chestplate as it settled into the grooves. Grunting softly, she yanked the crested helm from her head to get a good breath of fresh air as a sudden wave of nausea hit, causing her to tilt her head back against the rock she was propped against. Blindly, the huntress rustled around in her supply bag, the dwindling contents not bringing much hope as she realized that her potions were all used, possibly a few dropped here and there. Not even a trap to speak of. Raising her head, she gazed weakly at the small, deer-like Kelbi grazing in this tranquil area, jealous of such a simple existence. One that would very well outlast hers at this rate, at least until the two-ton monster succumbed to hunger again. 

Hunting one is not a joke, they said. Don't go alone. Whatever you do, don't go alone.

With tears welling her green eyes, Trina bit at her lip until it too bled. Of course she had to be foolhardy. Obviously, she hadn't expected to come out completely unscathed, but she hadn't expected to meet her death out here, either. Regardless, she had to keep moving. It was painful, but if she could just make it back to camp...there might just be a chance. Pulling herself up with the aid of her greatsword, the huntress barely managed to avoid crying out, blood suddenly thickening between her clamped fingers, more warm than the ebbing flow from before. Trina panted, steadying herself for what seemed like an eternity, clinging to the sword stuck into the ground as though it were the last shreds of life, her consciousness murky.

Finally opening her eyes again with a loud exhale, the young huntress noted the nervousness in the herd of Kelbi, or rather, their attentiveness. Usually they weren't so skittish as to be afraid of hunters, and because of that, watching their behavior was often a good sign of alarm. The biggest, with a slightly blue-tinted pelt abruptly took off as though spooked, the others following without a second glance back. Whipping her pounding head, Trina looked around her even as she re-donned her helm, frantically half-expecting a large, barbed maw opening to devour her in a single bite. There was the obvious sound of heavy steps just outside of the cave entrance, a sound that had her holding her breath while she re-clasped the large sword to her back, ready to dart at a moment's notice. Injuries be damned.

No one ever said that the Deviljho was inconspicuous or sneaky, and the huntress was now extremely thankful for that, already back-stepping to the rear entrance of the large cave. Not a moment later, a large, gaping maw ducked inside, followed by the rest of the lumbering, green body, golden eyes almost non-existent. Her guess was that it mainly hunted with smell, one that must not have been far off as the scaled beast snuffed loudly at the air, tilting its proportionally small head curiously. Trina found herself cupping a gloved hand over her mouth as it opened in a squeak, trying desperately to sneak without her mail making too much racket, a feat not easily accomplished as the giant, flat sword clattered loudly against the crests along her shoulders, instantly drawing the attention of the creature.

Its strides were long and loud, thundering as the monster growled, its maw hanging open and laden with thick strands of saliva reaching threateningly to the cavern floor. Trina staggered, clamoring over her own feet in her earnest to get away. She had a vague hope that it couldn't gain entry to the wyvern nest nearby, and that was exactly where she intended to take refuge. Pulling her weight up on the ledge made her battered form cry in agony, but the adrenaline and fear pumping ferociously in her veins willed her to keep moving. 

No sooner had she pulled herself up, the Deviljho slammed its muscular body against the ledge with a guttural roar, sandwiching her between the rock face and itself. The huntress shrieked in distress, her scaled armor buckling under the force and her entire body crumpling as the creature righted itself again and turned its maw to her. Panicking, Trina wheezed under the pressure of her crushed armor, reaching for the next ledge, the monster's putrid breath enveloping her for a moment before an audible crunch sent her reeling in pain. Having snatched her by the leg, its jagged rows of teeth cut clean into her scale boots, and with a twisting of its powerful neck, hammered her vehemently against the cavern floor until she had ceased her terror-stricken screams. 

With her vision whited out and hanging like a limp doll from the Deviljho's jaws, the huntress' final cry was a hoarse groan as it released her unceremoniously, letting her fall into a pile of injury at its feet.


End file.
